


Random Batterie Fluff

by CapricornGamer



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: M/M, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornGamer/pseuds/CapricornGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOT BASED FROM THE ACTUAL GAME!! THIS IS BASED FROM THE FANMADE GAME HOME!!</p>
<p>My moirail was upset over the actions of the Elsen in Zone 4 so I wrote this for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Batterie Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if they're a bit OOC

“Zacharie?” Batter called into the shop, his voice shaken from what he had seen. “Yes, amigo?” Zacharie replied, curious as to what could shake the great purifier. “The Elsen…” he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence but hoping Zacharie would understand what he meant. “Why do they keep committing suicide? Because they are scared and sick.” He understood perfectly what The Batter meant; he himself had been alarmed when he first came to the zone. Batter walked in and stood at the counter, his face showing clearly the fear and alarm he felt. “What is the matter, dear Batter? Afraid of an Elsen landing on you?” he chuckled.  “No.” “Then what?” he asked, genuinely curious. “Why would they choose that path?!” he practically shouted. Zacharie flinched away, startled by the sudden change in tone. “Maybe because they didn’t want to deal with living anymore, everyone here is already on the brink of death. Suicide is just a quicker way out than waiting though the pain of the sickness.” “But they still had a chance to survive!! Suicide is just _guaranteeing_ their death!” “True,” he replied, “but the Elsen don’t think that way. They don’t handle well in dire situations, like their impending death for example.” Batter groaned. “But shouldn’t the guardian of this Zone keep them thinking straight? Keep them from taking the easy way out when they still have a chance to survive?” Zacharie sighed and reached across the counter to grasp Batter’s hands in his own. “The Elsen are already set on their path, it has been scripted as such. If you really wish to help them then find the guardian of the Zone and purify them, then the sickness will leave and the Elsen will be freed from its deathly grasp.” Batter stiffened at the touch, and then squeezed Zacharie’s hands lightly. “Where can I find the guardian?” Zacharie smiled slightly behind his mask, maybe there was a chance yet for the purifier. “Alas, I cannot say. I am not your guide for this zone and therefor I cannot give you anything other than wares to aid you in your mission.” He removed his hands from Batter’s grasp to gesture in a wide arc around the store. “Speaking of my wares, do you need anything? All for a reasonable price, I assure you!” Batter sighed. “I would like….”

-The End


End file.
